User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Negan (The Walking Dead) vs. War Face ('68)
Zombies are used so much that they've become a cliche. But every series has it's heroes like Leon S. Kennedy of Resident Evil, Saeko Busujima of High School of the Dead, and Ash Williams of Evil Dead but every good hero needs a counterpart. A villainous rival that in the post apocalyptic world revels in the carnage and these two psychopaths just so happen to be part of Image Comics' two best undead stories. Negan, the leader of the Saviors and Rick Grimes (TV Series)'s greatest challenge so far! War Face, the crazed soldier who created an army of the living dead and killed Jungle Jim! Who is Deadliest? Negan "We are going to war!" Bio:Negan is the leader of the Saviors, a group of armed thugs harassing other groups during the zombie apocalypse. Negan is shown to be a cruel, highly intelligent, charismatic, manipulative, brutal and ferocious sociopathic man with a sarcastic, inappropriate sense of humour. Negan is a brilliant strategist and a strong, effective leader, having kept hundreds of people alive and is worshipped by many and feared by others. He appears to have complete control over his vast group and is questioned by no one, acting as a complete tyrant. Negan acts like a cult leader, as the Saviors all kneel in his presence and when asked who they are, they all respond in unison "Negan". Negan appears to care about the well-being of his group as shown when he personally killed Abraham as punishment for the slaughter of many of his soldiers at the hands of Rick and his group. (DF Wiki) Weapons- Short Range:Hunting Knife and Lucille Negan's knife might be 12.5 inches , 1.5 lbs, and serrated but his favorite weapon will always be Lucille. With a top wrapped in barbed wire and 36 inches long while only weighing 30 oz., it's no wonder the skull crusher is feared. Mid Range:Desert Eagle Mk. VII Negan's personal sidearm has 8 .44 Magnum rounds with a range of 50 m and a velocity of 460 m/s. Long Range:Customized AR-15 The Saviors all have a differently customized assault rifle that has a range of 500 m and a velocity of 884 m/s. It's got a clip of 30 5.56×45mm rounds. Special Weapon:Stryker Crossbow Taken from Daryl Dixon, this single-shot weapon fires a 3 ft bolt at a velocity of 250 m/s. War Face "Take the pain...and put on your War Face!" Bio:David A. Kierney was a Junior Officer in the United States Navy who was the only survivor of a river patrol boat that was ambushed by zombies and Viet Cong. He was soon found by two Navy SEALs and followed them. After being insulted by the head SEAL, he went mad and killed a Vietnamese family before he killed the SEALs. He painted the leader's face like the US flag and wore it over his own face before deciding to keep the war going in Vietnam. To do so, he needed soldiers and he found the perfect candidates in the living dead. Under his new name, War Face, he trained an army of Star Pupils into not only not attacking him but also how to use weapons. After attacking a group of soldiers that Jungle Jim was defending, he managed to trick the iconic hero by wearing one of his comrade's bleeding faces and impaled him through the back with a machete. His fate was soon sealed afterwards by a German Shepherd mauling him and an air strike destroying what was left of his army. Weapons- Short Range:KA-BAR Knife and Machete Both of War Face's blades are iconic for different kills, his 11.8 inches long, 1.23 lbs serrated knife used to skin the Navy SEAL leader and his 18 inches, 1 lb machete killed the legendary Jungle Jim. Mid Range:Colt M1911 Kierney's personal sidearm has 7 .45 ACP rounds with a range of 70 m and a velocity of 251 m/s. Long Range:AK-47 The Star Pupils have an assault rifle that has a range of 400 m and a velocity of 715 m/s. It's got a clip of 30 7.62×39mm rounds. Special Weapon:Zombie Physicality The majority of the army is undead which enables them access to all of the bite force, grip strength, and endurance of an average zombie. X-Factors Mental Health:Negan might be a remorseless killer but he's more stable than Kierney who's wearing somebody's face and leads an army of the undead. Group Loyalty:The Saviors are akin to a cult but the blind hunger of the Star Pupils has been harnessed perfectly and tempered into an army. Tactics:This is close. Kierney has his US Navy training but tends to rely on wave tactics and trickey to suceed. Negan might not have any formal training but he's a master at stealth and psychological warfare. Notes Voting ends on June 7th. Votes need edges or two paragraphs to count. The fight is between Negan and four Saviors against War Face and four Star Pupils that takes place in a evacuated city. The Battle Atlanta, Georgia The city was silent, not even the groan of a zombie could be heard. The military had cleared the hordes but they had made a mistake in moving. An infamous whistle could be heard in a grocery store where five men were looking for supplies. Negan stood and watched with Lucille on his shoulder while the Saviors raided the freezer. One of them broke the employee only door only to be pulled in and scream. His allies rushed to his aid but were too late as the zombie had torn out his throat and was currently disembowling him with a machete. A crossbow bolt impaled the zombie's head as one of the other Saviors shot their ally in the head. Negan inspected the corpse and wasn't just surprised to see the undead had a weapon but also had a star painted on it's face. More groans were heard approaching the store as the Saviors left and heard a man yelling. "There's some more food over there! Come on soldiers!" As odd as hearing a human voice with the zombie groans was, it couldn't compare to the shock that was several bursts of AK-47 fire coming at them from the guns of the three Star Pupils. "What the hell?!" Negan yelled as he and his group ran for cover. One Savior wasn't so lucky and got riddled with assault rifle rounds. After that, War Face ran up and looked for where the remaining survivors could have gone. "That way troops!" A large sports store was at the other end of the street and the madman's undead army approached the building. Suddenly, several bursts of AR-15 fire came from the store which Kierney narrowly dodged. One of his Star Pupils wasn't so lucky as her head blew up. The remaining AK-47 gunners were still able to force the Saviors back further into the store where they split up. One of them waited for the undead but didn't notice anything except the usual groans until he heard a shot ring out. He shouted in pain as War Face shot his knees and arms before pulling out his KA-BAR. The helpless Savior could only scream in agony as he died. The two remaining Star Pupils found the last Savior and got into a firefight. The Savior avoided the gunfire of the undead while what few bullets hit them from the living's gun missed their heads. Both sides ran out of ammo as the Savior threw his gun at them. The zombies pulled out machetes and gave chase but one's head was smashed by Lucille. The other zombie got a Desert Eagle round between the eyes. Negan walked up to the still-moving Star Pupil and cracked his head open with repeated swings of Lucille. A voice called out as Negan finished his bloody work. "Hey boss! There's something over here!" He whistled as he walked to the darkest corner of the store and saw the face of his other Savior...except it was on the lunatic's body. "I've seen a lot since the apocalypse, but you, you're the most fucked-up person I've ever seen." War Face pulled out his Colt and Negan drew his Desert Eagle, both fired at the same time and both handguns flew out of their owner's hands. As both cursed under their breath, War Face pulled out a machete. "I'll give you credit, soldier. You've given me a lot of trouble with your little group but I outrank you!" Negan grabbed Lucille and didn't even respond as he swung at the crazed sailor. The cult leader had a nasty surprise as Kierney chopped into the bat with his machete before Negan kicked Kierney back. With a look of rage on his face he disarmed War Face with one swing and dropped him to his knees with another as he pulled out a hunting knife. "You know for all that talk about soldiers, you're a real idiot. Nobody touches Lucille or kills my men and gets away with it." Negan yelled in pain as something bit him on the shoulder. It was his last Savior who had been bitten on the hand in the grocery store and was now gnawing away at him. He stabbed wildly as Kierney got back up. "You've got talent, soldier, and attitude but that'll change when you're part of the army. All I have to say now is you should have spent less time worrying about your fucking bat..." War Face's KA-BAR slit Negan's throat in one movement as he finished his sentence. "And more putting on your War Face!" Negan's entrails were pulled out and devoured by the new recruit as Kierney watched his foe's eyes roll back. He heard more groans outside and smiled under his mask. He put his old one back on and his helmet before going to regroup with his army. Winner:War Face Expert's Opinion Negan was certainly an intimidating villian in his source material and had accomplished many things with the Saviors but in the end, he wasn't equipped to fight someone with actual combat training and experience in Vietnam. War Face and his Star Pupils held most of the weapon advantages except for long range and even were superior at psychological warfare with their unique attribute of zombies using weapons. Category:Blog posts